Second Chance's
by XxXxcheekymonkeyXxX
Summary: This is a story about second chances after swan queen split up, it swan queen for a different view.
1. Thy intro

Once a upon time in a unrealistic world there lived a beautiful tall woman with long blonde wavy hair. She was named Emma Swan. Emma lived in a little town in the middle of nowhere that was called storybook. Storybook was a town where everyone knew each other and each other's business. Now Emma had a very weird family,her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming. Her parents are very protected of her even thou their daughter is twenty-eight years of age. The blonde also had a son named Henry Mills, now the boy was little for his age but not by much,he had this cheeky little smile on his face that was just so adorable it could melt. Henry had another mother named Regina Mills, Regina had dark short hair and dark dreamy eyes. Now Regina was know as some what of a badass, she also happened to be Emma ex wife, Now the relationship end on good turns, There was no jealously, fright or even arguments really. But some how Emma still missed the life that she had with Regina and Henry together all under the same roof. 


	2. Chapter 1: The cupcake wish

Now today was Swan's twenty-ninth birthday. She had spend the day with Henry,well meeting up with him when she could as she was still on sherif duty threw out the day. For such a small town, the sheriff was sure kept busy. The blonde had a nice time meeting up with her boy in and out the day but she couldn't help but feel like something was missing form the day, but in her heart Emma knew that she was missing her wife well ex-wife. The sheriff had got in to her bed and breakfast room at granny's. Not only did granny own the little diner she also ran a bed and breakfast which Emma had a room booked since her and Regina went different ways. Emma walked in her room shut the door behind and sided as she kicked of shoes then collapsed on the bed. She woke up a bit later releasing she drifted of. Probably after all the work I did today the blonde thought to herself as she yawn trying to make herself get up and get ready for bed as her sheriff duty would be starting all over again in the morning. As swan got up form her bed she notice something had been left on her table a little brown bag form a store but what was in it she started to wonder walking up to the bag all confused thinking how she could of miss it up the brown bag Emma notice that there was a little cupcake inside with pink frosting and white sprinkles. There was also one green stripy green candle and a box of matches, Emma was confused she got that it was meant for her birthday but who could of left it there. She came to the concussion that it was probably Henry in her head as they didn't really get to spent much time together today. The sheriff sat at the table and took her cupcake and put the candle in it and lilt it up so she could have her birthday wish. Emma put the cake on table in frount of her and said aloud to a better year. But the candle only heard what was in her heart. 


	3. Chapter 2 : What's the?

Sundely Emma found herself sitting in her yellow bug car outside Regina's house, with Henry sat beside her. Henry got out the bug and ran to the front door of Regina grand white home it was stunning house. Emma followed him to see what was going on now confused as ever, the swung open and Regina was standing there look beautiful as ever. Wearing a long light grey dress and black high heel shoes, her lips a dark Plumed red you would of that would of been her most outstanding feature but it wasn' had theses amazing dark brown eyes that looked like chocolate. The blonde just found herself staring as Henry ran straight pass Regina saying "that he found his real mom." And ran upstairs to his room. Emma stood their all shocked as Regina gave her that look of sadness but confusion. "You're Henry brith mother?" The dark eyed woman asked Emma, The blonde stood there in silence and then suddenly a smile came out remember this flash back in her head as she had played it over and over it was the first time they met her and Regina. "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever had?" Emma heard the dark haired woman says as she looked up and caught her eyes. "Got anything stronger" the blonde asked.


	4. Chapter 3: what's going on?

Chapter three:

Emma found herself walking into the house and following her ex. Now this was a weird experience for the blonde to be walk round the home they once shared. But Emma just thought it probably a dream as she been missing her old life. The blonde kept telling herself as soon as it over she will wake up in her bed at granny's bed and breakfast.

Regina home was grand and exquisite, it was a well taken cared of. Emma found herself catching a scent of the dark haired perfume and try to contain herself she follow Regina, into the study where Regina asked Emma to wait while she checked on Henry. Regina was back in a minute as said quite while putting her finger to her mouth "he's fast asleep on his bed. He hasn't even took his coat or shoes of."

Emma smiled still standing in the same place Mills left her. "You can sit down, my furniture not gonna bite" the dark eyed woman giggled as she sat down and padded the spot on the sofa next to her. Emma sat down next to Regina and gave her a half nervous smile not know what to say. "I'm sorry miss Swan, I feel the Henry has wasted your time." Regina assumed as when she adopt the boy she was told the birth mother didn't want any contacted.

The blonde just look at her with sadness in her eyes "I'm sorry I just assumed" Regina told Emma worried that she had upset her. Emma admit to the dark haired woman "I did ask form no contact but you might think this was silly I made a wishes and he showed up at my door."

"Oh ok, so how long are you planing on staying Miss Swan?" The dark hair woman burst out, the blonde looked in amazement how right to the point Regina was the blonde forget how forward her ex was and just giggled to herself but tried not to let the dark eyed woman.

Regina was a very upfront type of woman who never let anything stand in her way I guest that what you get form being any evil queen/Mayor. But at the same time she was sort broken that's why her and the blonde got on so well, they had both been threw a lot in their life's. Emma answered her ex back by saying "well I haven't really thought about that I mean it all happened rather quickly. Wouldn't you say?"

"Well Miss Swan you have to hurry up and work it out,He knows who you are now. And if you don't mind I need to get some sleep it's been a very a eventful day. so good day Miss Swan." Regina told Emma quite upfront. The blonde just smile remember at her and and asked where she could get a room for the night and left.

Emma headed to Granny's B&B and got a room thinking she will wake up for this dream soon, so she lied day on her bed and drifted of.

Emma woke with a big smile on her face thinking about the weird dream she just experienced about the first time seeing the beautiful woman. Then it remind her Regina was now her ex. So she sided out bed as she decide to head to work. So the blonde got in her bug and head to her office. When emma walked into the sheriffs office,the blonde got the big scare ever as she found grim sat at her desk. Grim was a young rugged and scruff handsome man. He had a kind heart but was often taken for granted.

"Um.. Grim?" Emma said in disbelieve. Grim looked at the blonde up and down "ah it's Emma? Isn't it?" the rugged man replied.

" Of cos Grim." The blonde worriedly pointed out and carried on "You know who I am. I thought you were...". The young man looked at her as if he had no idea what the woman was on about "you thought I was what exactly?" He spoke getting up form his desk and heading to swan. "But I saw you. Ya know" Emma answered with a shaky voice walking back for grim as it was to hard to look at him and ran out. Grim just stood and watch the blonde in confusion.

As Emma wondered around the town, trying to make some sense out of what was going on. A strong but still rather beautiful voice that she was so fond of spoke from behind her. As the woman turned to see who was talking to her, her place light skinned face made the biggest smile. When she had found the voice belonged to the rather stunning mayor Mills. "Dear you don't look well. Is something wrong?" The dark haired lady stood and asked while look rather concerned. Suddenly everything went black.


End file.
